El objeto perdido
by Nei8
Summary: Esta es una historia que sucede en un momento indeterminado de la serie Karneval, en esta historia Yogi le da a Gareki una carta, pero este ultimo la pierde y va a intentar recuperarla a toda costa. PAUSADA HASTA NUEVO AVISO. Debido a falta de inspiracion y motivacion, la historia queda pausada hasta nuevo aviso, gracias a todos los que me leyeron, y tal vez pronto la retome. Nei8
1. ¿Que se perdio?

El objeto perdido

Genero: Yaoi

Serie:Karneval

Pareja: Yogi x Gareki

**¿Qué se perdió?**

Era una tranquila mañana en la segunda nave de circus…

Bueno quizá no tan tranquila, debido a que les faltaba algo, en especial al joven y rebelde pelinegro, le faltaba algo muy importante. Antes de irse Nai le había dado un peluche que el y Tsukumo habían hecho, pero eso era lo que menos le habría preocupado, resulta ser que el peluche de Nyanperuna que Yogui le había dado tenia una carta para el, de eso se dio cuenta la noche anterior y ahora no lo encontraba. El no sabia porque pero se moria de curiosidad por leerla todo el tiempo estuvo pensando

_Pensamientos de Gareki_

_```Que idioteces habrá escrito yogui, es un idiota, ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarme eso?´´_

Toda la noche estuvo buscando por cada habitación en la que estuvieron Yogi y El.

Horas y horas transcurrieron hasta que Gareki se encontró con Nai

-Gareki- Dijo el pequeño Nai

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-Dijo Gareki muy molesto

-Gareki ¿Qué buscas?-Dijo Nai con unos ojos abiertos de par en par

-¡Nada!-Dijo Gareki muy molesto

-¡¿Te ayudo?!-Dijo Nai muy feliz

-¡No!-Dijo Gareki aun mas molesto

Nai se fue se había decidido a buscar lo que había perdido Gareki. Mientras Gareki buscaba con mayor sagacidad, en eso se encontró con Hirato y comenzaron a hablar

-Gareki, ¿perdiste algo?-Decia el alto hombre de lentes

Gareki se veía molesto y dijo:

-¡No es nada!-Desvio su mirada para seguir buscando mientras estaba ahí parado

-Entonces ¿Qué estas buscando?-Decia Hirato, con una exprecion de duda

- ¡No busco nada!-Dijo Gareki muy molesto

-Entonces, te dejare buscar con tranquilidad lo que sea que busques-Dijo Hirato mientras se retiraba

Gareki estaba realmente molesto no podía creer que todo el mundo fuera tan entrometido, en su mente solo se cruzaba la incertidumbre de no saber donde estaba su preciada carta y el hecho de la molestia de no tener nada de privacidad

Por detrás de el estaba Yogi , a quien el no había notado pues estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos para haberlo visto. Yogi lo miraba con mucha curiosidad.

Pensamientos de Yogi

``Que tierno se ve, esta tan nervioso, es tan adorable, quisiera abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas pero si lo hago me golpearía y se enojaría conmigo, mejor me ire a verlo desde lejos para que no me note´´

Gareki seguía buscando, pero sintió como si alguien hubiese pasado detrás de el, cosa que no le gusto mucho que digamos

_Pensamientos de Gareki_

_``¿Quién habrá pasado detrás de mi?, ¿sera mi imaginación?, ¿acaso ya estoy delirando?, solo quiero encontrar mi peluche y su carta y ya me ire a dormir, si tan solo… ¡No estuviera tan perdido!´´_

Gareki siguió buscando por todos lados, y Yogi lo veía a lo lejos, el estaba facinado, después de todo el quería que Gareki buscara por todos lado para asi jugar de una u otra forma a las escondidas, Yogi había escondido su peluche en el lugar donde Gareki menos buscaría, ese lugar era algo especial para Yogi, no estaba dentro de todo el área de búsqueda de Gareki, dado que el nunca había estado en ese lugar …


	2. ¿Y si no lo encuentro?

¿Y si no lo encuentro?

Gareki había estado buscando por todos los lugares en los que el hubiera estado, no había encontrado nada y se empezó a preguntar:

_Pensamientos de Gareki_

_``¿Y si no encuentro esa carta?, ¿que voy a hacer?, ¿tendria el valor de decirle a Yogi que me dijera lo que estaba en esa carta?, ¿y si yo empiezo a hacer suposiciones extrañas?, ¿ y si…?_

Gareki fue sacado abrptamente de sus pensamientos debido a una voz que no le permitia concentrarse, era Nai diciéndole algo muy importante por lo cual Gareki volteo a verlo

-Gareki, ¿buscabas esto?- Nai le mostro el tan anhelado peluche de Nyanperuna a Gareki

-¿Por qué lo tienes tu?-Gareki estaba muy sorprendido, el sabia mas de la nave de circus que Nai, y ya había buscado por todos lados, ¿Cómo era posible que Nai lo haya encontrado antes que el?

_Pensamientos de Gareki_

_``¿Qué rayos?, ¿Cómo lo encontró antes que yo?, ¿Dónde lo encontró?, ¿alguien le dijo donde estaba?, ¿Por qué nadie le dijo donde estaba el peluche?_

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Nai a Gareki

-¡Dame esa cosa!- Dijo Gareki muy molesto

Nai le dio el peluche de Nyanperuna a Gareki y sonrio, el estaba muy feliz, le había ayudado a Gareki a encontrar un objeto muy preciado para el

_Pensamientos de Gareki_

_``Que bien que ya lo tenga, me había empezado a preocupar el hecho de no saber que hacer si lo había perdido, asi no tendre que preguntarle nada a Yogui sobre su estúpida carta´´_

Gareki lo reviso y se puso a pensar

_Pensamientos de Gareki _

_``¡¿Y la carta?!, ese tonto de Nai se la llevo, pero, ¿y si no?, le estaría diciendo que quiero una carta, ¿pero cual seria el problema?, después de todo es Nai, pero ¿y si alguien le preguntara?, ¡Nai les diría todo!, ¡Diablos no puedo preguntarle por la carta a Nai!_

-Nai, ¿no tenia nada mas el peluche?- Trato de no intimidar a Nai con una actitud demasiado agresiva, asi que intento sonar comprensivo

-No- Dijo cortante Nai, cosa que a Gareki no le gusto mucho

_Pensamientos de Gareki_

_``No sabe nada, entonces solo encontró el peluche, eso no me sirve´´_

Nai saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos a Gareki y dijo

-Gareki, si tenia algo mas, tomala- Nai le dio una carta a Gareki, cosa que a este ultimo le alegro

_Pensamientos de Gareki_

_``¡Ya tengo mi carta, al fin puedo irme a dormir!´´_

Gareki se dirigio hacia Nai y dijo:

-Nai, vámonos a nuestra habitación, ya es tarde- Dijo Gareki al pequeño niño albino que estaba delante de el

Nai negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Tengo que ir a comer, vamos- Dijo con un rostro muy alegre a Gareki

Era mas que obvio que Gareki simplemente quería irse a su habitación a leer la carta, pero a la vez en toda la noche el no había probado bocado alguno y realmente tenia hambre, por lo cual acepto la invitación de Nai a comer.

Despues de ir a comer Gareki se percato de que ya se podía retirar a su habitación, se fue con Nai directo a dormir, aunque el no estaba dispuesto a dormir hasta que leyera su carta y asi lo dispuso. Pero cuando la abrió se dio cuenta de que tenia algo extraño…


	3. ¿Que diantres?

¿Qué diantres pasa aquí?

Gareki se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, cubierto hasta la cabeza con una linterna en la boca. Lentamente abrió la carta y empezó a ojearla, parecía la carta de un niño de cinco años pues tenia muchos dibujos, era muy colorida y decía:

_Pensamientos de Gareki leyendo la carta_

_``Hola Gareki, soy Yogi´´_

_Debes saber que esta no es tu carta, ¡sigue buscando!_

_``! Me engaño ¡´´_

Era evidente que Gareki estaba muy molesto, pero estaba tan cnasado que incluso con toda esa molestia al final se quedo dormido, el estaba sumamente preocupado por su carta desaparecida. Su preocupación era tal que incluso soño con lo que posiblemente decía la carta. Pero el estaba decidido a encontrarla el dia siguiente.

Mientras Gareki dormia tranquilamente, alguien lo vigilaba desde la puerta de su habitación: ¡Era Yogi!

Pensamientos de Yogi

``Gareki se ve tan tierno, me dan tnatas ganas de ir y abrazarlo, pero con lo de la carta, seguro que si lo despierto me golpeara´´

Yogi se quedo mirando a Gareki durante varios minutos mas, y después se fue con rumbo a su habitacion tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Una vez en su habitación Yogi se sento es su pequeño escritorio y comenzó a escribir en una hoja de papel, le hizo unos dibujos muy coloridos y la carta la guardo una vez terminada en un sobre de color rosa.

Yogi se fue a acostar a su cama listo para dormir y comenzar a asoñar con la persona que mas quería el en este mundo, ese era ``Gareki´´

Al dia siguiente todos se levantaron y fueron directo a desayunar, el ambiente entre Gareki y Yogi era muy tenso, pues Gareki estaba extremadamente molesto con Yogi debido al asunto de la carta

_Pensamientos de Gareki_

_``! Idiota!, ¿para que me dio una carta que me iba a quitar después?´´_

Yogi estaba algo triste, no le gustaba que Gareki lo mirara asi

Pensamientso de Yogi

``No quería que se enojara conmigo, solo quería jugar un rato ocn el, pero si le doy su carta se va a molestar por lo que dice´´

Todos siguieron comiendo, cuando la mayoría termino de comer aun estaban Gareki y Yogi, quienes aun seguían comiendo, se había producido un horrible silencio, hasta que Yogi se decidio a romperlo:

-Gareki kun, ¿me pasas la sal?-Dijo Yogi intentando sonreir

-Toma-Dijo Gareki con su ya conocido tono cortante, pero a la vez le dio el salero a Yogi

-Gareki kun ¿estas enojado?-Dijo Yogi dirijiendose hacia Gareki, al fin tomo su decisión de hablar al respecto

-¡No te metas!-Dijo el pelinegro muy enojado

_Pensamientos de Gareki_

_``!¿Que le pasa?, no lo entiendo, ¡lo odio!, es tan infantil, inmaduro, es mucho mas tonto que Nai. Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué quiero besarlo?_

-Gareki kun, ¿no quieres tu carta?-Dijo el rubio con una venda en su mejilla

_Pensamientos de Gareki_

_``Y ahora, a el que le pasa, ¿Qué no es obvio que quiero la carta?_

-¿Y bien?, ¿Gareki kun?-Dijo el rubio con una mirada interrogante y a la vez insistente

-¡Claro que la quiero!-Dijo el pelinegro, bastante molesto por la pregunta

-Bueno, entonces sígueme, yo te la voy a dar-Dijo Yogi mirando al del pelo negro

-Bien, dámela-Dijo Gareki muy impaciente por leer la carta

-Vamos a mi habitación-Dijo Yogi

-¿Por qué?-Le respondio Gareki

-Porque ahí esta-Dijo Yogui a Gareki señalándole el camino a su habitación

Gareki aunque no muy conforme lo siguio rumbo a su habitacion


	4. ¿Que le pasa?

¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Yogi, empezaron a hablar durante un corto tiempo. Despues Yogi dijo:

-Gareki kun, siéntate y cierra los ojos-

Gareki se sento pero el no entendia algo y pregunto:

-¿Porque tengo que cerrar los ojos?-Gareki no entendia la razón por la cual debía de cerrar los ojos

-Porque la carta es una sorpresa-Le dijo Yogi a Gareki

-Esta bien-Contesto Gareki

Durante un largo rato Gareki solo oia como se movían cosas a su alrededor, parecía que Yogi no encontraba la carta

_Pensamientos de Gareki_

_``¿Qué le pasa?, lo mas seguro es que ya la haya perdido´´_

_-_Extiende los brazos-Dijo Yogi a su rebelde amigo

Gareki extendió sus brazos esperando a que Yogi dejara sobre sus manos la carta. Con lo que Gareki no condaba era con que Yogi le atara las manos y lo amarrara a la cama

_Pensamientos de Gareki_

_``! ¿Que diantres esta pasando? !, ¡lo voy a matar!_

Gareki intento safar sus manos, pero Yogi lo tiro sobre su cama

Pensamientos de Yogi

``!Que bien!, ahora Gareki va a ser solo mio´´

Yogi se empezó a desvestir y se acerco a Gareki

-Hola Ga-re-ki- kun- Dijo Yogi al oído de Gareki

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!-Dijo Gareki

-Esta vez vas a ser solo mio-Dijo Yogi a Gareki

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Gareki a Yogi

-Lo que oiste-Dijo el rubio

-¡No quie…!-Intento decir Gareki

Gareki no pudo terminar de hablar, porque sintió ``Algo´´, ese ``Algo´´ lo dejo paralizado, fue como un escalofrio. Eso que sintió fue a Yogi que estaba acariciando el miembro de Gareki

-¡No toques ahí!-Atino a decir Gareki

-¡Shh!-Dijo Yogi y le tapo la boca con un dedo a Gareki en señal de que guardara silencio

Pensamientos de Yogi

``Se ve tan lindo, intenta verse tan fuerte aunque este asustado, que tierno´´

Gareki realmente estaba asustado, el no sabia lo que Yogi le haría

_Pensamientos de Gareki_

_``¿Qué me va a hacer?, ¿a que se refiere con hacerme suyo?, que intenta hacer conmi…´´_

Gareki fue abruptamente sacado de sus pensamientos por otro escalofrio igual o mas intenso que le primero, pero esta vez…

_Pensamientos de Gareki_

_``! Lo volvió a hacer!, ¡Lo voy a matar! Pero esto se sintió… bien, ¿Por qué será?´´_

El hecho de que su ultima caricia le haya resultado placentera a Gareki no paso para nada desapercibida a Yogi

Pensamientos de Yogi

``Que lindo, parece que le empieza a gustar, me alegro, me empezaba a sentir un poco mal por esto´´

-Gareki kun, te voy a quitar esto, me esta estorbando-Dijo Yogi

Yogi empezó a bajar lentamente el pantalón de Gareki hasta que lo llevo a sus pies, una vez ahí acaricio un poco las piernas de Gareki y volvió junto a su rostro.

Gareki en verdad quería matar a Yogi por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero a la ve lo estaba disfrutando y mucho.

-Ya detente Yogi- Gareki dijo eso con la poca voz que le quedaba

Yogi se freno en seco, se quedo mirando fijamente a Gareki, se acerco y deposito un beso en el cuello de Gareki, se alejo del cuello del pelinegro y…


End file.
